


Forever

by April_Valentine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I'm not sick of this, Love Poem, M/M, No Spoilers, Poetry, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a warrior with the heart of a poet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts), [Michelle_ A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michelle_+A_Emerlind).



> I've been working on this one for over a week now and it's finally ready to post. Enjoy.

You are one of those people that everyone watches,  
Everyone thinks about,  
Everyone wants to be known by.

And I am over here  
By myself  
Hoping to capture  
Your attention.

Here, I brought you  
Some rabbits.  
I found these bullets  
That fit your gun.

I tried to find Sophia

 

You had a wife who couldn’t  
Forgive you when what you did  
Was nothing to forgive.

You had a friend who said  
He loved you  
But he was too consumed with  
His own jealousy  
To really love you  
The way you deserve.

I would love you that way  
Or any way you asked of me  
Because you deserve all the love  
To take away your loneliness  
Your pain  
Your grief  
Your need.

You try so hard to lead us  
Even when you put your gun  
Away and tried to farm this  
Land polluted with blood  
When all your dreams and hopes  
Came tumbling down.

I tried to save our prison 

 

And when I was alone out there  
Is when I missed you most  
All my regrets –  
Sophia  
Merle  
Beth  
Hershel –  
Boiled down into one single word

_Rick!_

And when I found you in the dark  
That night  
An evil man’s gun to your head  
I could do nothing else but offer  
My own life  
To save yours.

And yet, you saved yourself.

You, more brave  
More valiant  
More beautiful  
Than any man  
Could ever hope to be.

 

And you looked up at me  
Face covered with blood  
Your hands shaking from  
Adrenaline  
And said I was

Your brother

But I heard you  
Really heard you  
At last  
Because you are family too  
My only family  
Now  
Always.

And here we are  
Finally

Finally…

Wrapped around each other  
The glowing embers of  
The fire  
Keeping us warm  
Our own fire just now kindling  
Burning us up  
With its heat  
Melting us into one

 

I am made whole by being able  
To give you all the love.

All my love,  
That I never knew I owned  
I give away to you now  
And Forever.


End file.
